


Kids In Love

by MimicMadness



Series: MCYT Warrior Cats AU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Crushes, Forbidden Love, I tried at least, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Relationships to be added - Freeform, RiverClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Warriors AU, WindClan (Warriors), ant and velvet are only mentioned, conflicted feelings, cursing, dreamnotfound, frostdapple isnt a medicine cat yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: Cloudpaw - DreamSappaw - SapnapFrostpaw - GeorgeSunwing - PhilzaLilacpaw - KarlAntpaw - AntfrostSweetpaw - VelvetIsCakeHallowpaw - Eret
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Warrior Cats AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997989
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Kids In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Cloudpaw - Dream  
> Sappaw - Sapnap  
> Frostpaw - George  
> Sunwing - Philza  
> Lilacpaw - Karl  
> Antpaw - Antfrost  
> Sweetpaw - VelvetIsCake  
> Hallowpaw - Eret

Sappaw always looked forward to gatherings, getting to see his friends from other clans was a welcomed reprieve from the constant training Mistpatch was putting him through. He really liked hearing the news his friends had from Windclan, Skyclan, and Riverclan, he found it much more interesting than Thunderclan. Maybe he was just a bit biased.

As his clan rushed down the hill, Sappaw immediately looked for the tall golden tom. He noted Riverclan wasn’t here yet. He snickered. The Windclan apprentice was easy to spot, borderline towering over the other apprentices with his lanky stature. He trotted up to his best friend.

“Hey, lover boy!” Cloudpaw seemed to jump out of his fur when Sappaw spoke, having snuck up on him. He glared at the Thunderclan apprentice.

“Don’t call me that, featherbrain.”

“What? Why? It’s true!” Cloudpaw groaned.

“You are the absolute _worst_. I hate you so much, Sappaw.”

“Love you too, Cloudpaw.” The tom in question rolled his eyes. “Listen, you’re _so_ obvious about it! How he hasn’t noticed is beyond me. You had to pick the dense one, huh?”

  
  
“S-Shut up, idiot!” Sappaw barked out a laugh, not even needing to look at the other apprentice to see how flustered he had gotten. “I-I’ll… I’ll tell Lilacpaw!” Sappaw’s eyes widened in betrayal.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“‘He wouldn’t dare’ what?” Frostpaw asked, having padded up to them. To Sappaw’s amusement, Cloudpaw’s fur heated up and he became more flustered than he was beforehand. Sappaw snickered. He couldn’t believe his best friend was so hopelessly in love.

“N-Nothing, Frostpaw!” Cloudpaw shifted on his paws slightly, flicking Sappaw with his tail. Frostpaw gave a curious blink before sitting next to the two toms, or, more specifically, next to Cloudpaw. Sappaw could barely keep himself from laughing as Cloudpaw froze.

“So, is there anything new going on with you two?” He asked. Sappaw always thought his accent was strange. Sure, there were cats with accents in the clans, but his was a bit weirder.

“Eh, not much is really new. Some kits got born, first time Softpaw helped with a birth! 4 kits, I think.” Sappaw recalled, he tapped the tip of his tail on the ground as he thought. “Uhm… Crowpaw got her warriors name! She’s Crowpoppy, now.”

“That’s a pretty name! I wonder what mine will be...” 

“Yeah, me too,” Cloudpaw added, speaking for the first time in a while. “I just want it to be cool!”

“I think any name you get will be cool, Cloudpaw!” Sappaw saw Cloudpaw’s fur heat up and he almost laughed. _How has he not noticed?_

“Th-Thanks, Frostpaw…” Cloudpaw shifted, looking everywhere else but the small tom. Sappaw snorted.

“It’ll be something like Cloudleg, you’re so fuckin tall, dude!” Cloudpaw let out a wheeze, hunching over slightly.

“You’re just jealous that you’re short!” Sappaw scoffed.

“As if. I’d be bumping my head on _every_ branch in the forest if I were your height.”

“At least you two aren’t this short!” Frostpaw huffed. This caused Cloudpaw to let out another wheezing laugh.

Once Skyclan arrived, Lilacpaw joined the 3 apprentices, causing Cloudpaw to tease Sappaw whenever he could while still being vague. This was a bit of a routine that they had fallen into. If they saw each other at gatherings, they’d tease the other about their crushes.

Cloudpaw wouldn’t tell Sappaw how sick Sappaw’s teasing made him feel.

-

“Sunwing?” Cloudpaw’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. His mentor looked back, seeing the dejected look on the young cat’s face, he frowned.

“What’s up, Cloudpaw?” He asked, falling in step with him.

“Is… uhm, is it… okay for toms like other toms?” His last sentence was so quiet that Sunwing barely heard it. He rested his tail on his apprentice’s back.

“Well, I think cats should be able to love whoever they want. It’s not unheard of for cats to court or mate with cats of the same gender as themselves. Sure, some cats might not accept it but that’s their own problem. Prejudice solves nothing.” After a heartbeat of silence, he spoke again. “Why do you ask?”

“What… What if I liked both toms _and_ she-cats?”

“I don’t see an issue with that. Hallowpaw is the same way, actually.” He saw Cloudpaw’s eyes light up.

“Really?” He asked hopefully.

“Really.”

“I just…” Cloudpaw spoke after a stretch of silence. “It feels wrong? Like, I know I like him but it feels like I shouldn’t. Doesn’t help that Sappaw is constantly teasing me over it… Makes me feel worse…”

“Have you told him about it?” Cloudpaw shook his head. “I think you should. If it’s really making you upset, you should tell him to stop.”

“I guess… I just wish I could be around him and act normal. I wish it didn’t feel so… so wrong. Liking him like that makes me feel… I dunno how to describe it.”

“Well, how do you feel when you like a she-cat?” Cloudpaw fell silent for a long moment.

“Like… restless? Sometimes my stomach feels weird, kinda like I can’t keep any prey down but I can, you know?” Sunwing nodded, prompting his apprentice to continue. “It’s like… Like a bunch of birds are trapped in there and wanna get out, they’re flapping about really hard and it’s almost nauseating in a way. ‘N sometimes you just can’t stop thinking about them…”

“Sounds like a run-of-the-mill crush to me.” He paused. “Is that how you feel around him?” Cloudpaw stopped in his tracks, studying the ground intently.

“Uhm… yeah, it… it is, I guess. Why does it feel so wrong though? I don’t feel guilty when it’s like that with she-cats.”

“Your mother wasn’t the most… supportive of cats. She might have something to do with that.”

“I… you’re probably right, as per usual.” Sunwing laughed.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking toms, Cloudpaw. No matter what any other cat says, if you like toms then that’s perfectly fine, it doesn’t make you wrong.” Slowly, Cloudpaw nodded.

-

  
  


The next gathering where Cloudpaw saw Sappaw he was hesitant to sit with him. Unsure of how he would react if Cloudpaw said anything about being bisexual. He didn’t want to lose his best friend.

“Yo!” Sappaw’s voice made him jump. _Can’t avoid this any longer…_ “You alright, dude? You’ve been avoiding me any time you see me recently. You know you can tell me if something’s up.”

“I…” He looked away. “Can we uhm… wait to see if the others will be here?”

“Yeah, of course. Wanna hear about my latest hunting assignment?” Cloudpaw was happy for the change in subject and nodded excitedly. He would never be able to hunt in the forest, he didn’t know how Sappaw or Lilacpaw did it. 

“Okay, so, you know Snake Rocks, right? Well, Mistpatch decided it’d be a good idea to send me hunting over there. Don’t worry, I didn’t get bit or anything! Well, obviously I was nervous cause I’ve never been there on my own before, but get this…” Cloudpaw leaned forward slightly, tapping his tail in anticipation. “I caught a snake!”

“You _what_?!” 

“I know, right?! Mistpatch was super proud of me!” Sappaw puffed his chest out and Cloudpaw couldn’t help but chuckle.”I’ll be a warrior in no time, just you wait!”

“You’d be such a pain, I’d feel bad for your apprentice because they have to deal with that ego of yours.” Cloudpaw joked. The two apprentices shared news of how their training had been going, as well as any happenings in their clans that they found interesting or big in some way. When Riverclan and Skyclan arrived and the two other apprentices joined their little group, Cloudpaw took a deep breath, nervous.

“I uhm… I have something to tell you guys.” He looked down, moving the grass with his paws absentmindedly.

“What’s up?” Frostpaw’s voice was laced in concern and Cloudpaw screwed his eyes shut. He felt a fluffy tail rest over his own. He belatedly realised he had started to tremble.

“I… I like toms.” His voice was quiet and the others barely heard him over the sound of chatter in the clearing.

“I mean, I kinda guessed.” Sappaw’s voice was light. “I like toms too, dude, but you knew that already too.” Cloudpaw huffed out a small laugh, amazed how his best friend always managed to cheer him up a bit. Frostpaw was the next to speak.

“Cool. There were some kittypets I knew that were like that, too. Personally, I’m not sure about my preference. I do like this one cat, though and they’re a tom so make of that what you will.” 

“I’m honestly expecting Antpaw and Sweetpaw to court when they’re older, it’s so obvious they’re into each other.” The four apprentices broke into giggles. Cloudpaw felt lighter on his paws, happy to have gotten that off of his chest finally.


End file.
